Alan Parrish
Alan Parrish is the main protagonist of Jumanji and a posthumous character in Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle. He was portrayed by the late Robin Williams (who also played Mork, Popeye, John Keating, Daniel Hillard, Peter Banning, Jack Powell, Phillip Brainard, Lance Clayton, Genie, Ramón, and Lovelace) as an adult and Adam Hann-Byrd as his younger self. Biography Jumanji Alan was first seen in 1969 as a 12-year-old boy riding his bike from a group of bullies. After he discovers a cursed board game called "Jumanji", he and his best friend Sarah began playing the game and Alan is sucked into the board game. Twenty-six years later in 1995, he is released out of the board game by two orphaned children named Judy and Peter Shepherd and decides to continue to play the game and reunite with Sarah. After several vines appear and the villainous game hunter, Van Pelt appears, a stampede wrecks his house and Peter transforms into a monkey while trying to cheat. Alan shows up just in time after being taken away by a police officer (his old friend from his dad's shoe factory). After a monsoon floods his house along with two large crocodiles and the flood lets out, Alan gets stuck in quicksand and large venomous spiders appear. After Alan is freed from the floor of the attic while an earthquake rips his house in half, Alan finally wins the game before Van Pelt shoots him and Sarah as Van Pelt and all of the jungle elements are sucked back into the board game. Alan and Sarah have found themselves back in the past as children before they began playing the game. Alan makes amends with his father and also tells him that he caused the accident in the factory after having gone through a painful experience in the alternate timeline. He worried about Judy and Peter before Sarah tells them they do not exist yet, which makes them safe. Alan and Sarah then decided to throw the "Jumanji" game into the river before they begin a romantic relationship. By the end of the film, Alan and Sarah are now married and expecting their first child together. Alan's parents have retired but are still alive and Alan is now charge of his father's company. They meet Judy and Peter and their parents Jim and Martha. Alan and Sarah quickly convince Jim to start work at the shoe factory instead of going on a skiing trip in Canada and Jim agrees, thus preventing his and Martha's death in the previous timeline. Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle Alan does not appear in Welcome to the Jungle. However, he is briefly mentioned by Alex Vreeke and Fridge Johnson. It is revealed that during his imprisonment in the Jumanji board game, he built a Jungle house in the Jungle. Gallery Jumanji-movie-screencaps.com-1296.jpg|Alan arguing with his father about going to Cliffside Alan Parrish primitive.jpg|Alan finally launched out of the game. Jumanji-movie-screencaps.com-4447.jpg|Alan releasing stress after discovering the fate of his parents and the Shoe Factory Alan Parrish trapped in quicksand.jpg|Alan trapped in quicksand Jumanji-movie-screencaps.com-10670.jpg|Alan vine swinging Screen Shot 2014-04-08 at 1.21.40 PM.png|Alan facing Van Pelt Jumanji-movie-screencaps.com-10840.jpg|Alan outsmarts Van Pelt by finishing the game and causing all the dangers of Jumanji, including Van Pelt, to be sucked back into it. Jumanji-movie-screencaps.com-11109.jpg|Alan reconciling with his father after finishing Jumanji Jumanji-movie-screencaps.com-11373.jpg|Alan getting kissed by Sarah Sarah and Alan Parrish.jpg|Alan and Sarah Parrish, married; Christmas Eve; and expecting a baby. alan-parrish-jumanji-the-animated-series-2.1.jpg|Alan Parrish in the animated series Trivia *Before Robin Williams was cast as Alan's adult self, Tom Hanks was the first choice to play Alan Parrish. *Dan Aykroyd, Chevy Chase, Sean Penn, Kevin Costner, Richard Dreyfuss, Michael Douglas, Rupert Everett, Harrison Ford, Andy Garcia, Richard Gere, Mel Gibson, Michael Keaton, Kevin Kline, Bill Murray, the late Bill Paxton, Arnold Schwarzenegger, John Travolta, John Goodman, Tim Allen, Steve Martin, Martin Short, Bruce Campbell, Robert De Niro, Billy Crystal, Howie Mandel, Jeff Daniels, Alec Baldwin, Kevin Bacon, Bill Pullman and Tom Cruise were also considered for the role. *Bruce Willis was considered for the role of Alan. But due to him shooting Die Hard with a Vengeance (1995), he was unavailable. Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Wealthy Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Adventurers Category:Rescuers Category:Paranoid Category:Selfless Category:Deal Makers Category:Strategists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Voice of Reason Category:Shakespearean Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Successors Category:Genius Category:Strong-Willed Category:Antagonists Category:Posthumous Category:Loyal Category:Stalkers Category:Deceased Category:Parents Category:Honorable Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Outright Category:Heroes from the Past